Timeline
The following is a compiled timeline of events as things happen in the DCnU. Contents 2005 * Catwoman debuts. 2006 * Despite being active in Gotham for the past several years, nobody is aware of his presence, and thus Bruce Wayne returns to an active role at Wayne Enterprises here. Bruce later tries to terminate Victor Fries cryogenics project after he sees the scientist descending into dementia. Bruce and Fries differences cause Fries to become Mr. Freeze, an enemy that Bruce catches as Batman. * Abin Sur crashes to Earth and passes his ring on to human Hal Jordan to become a member of the Green Lantern Corps. Wonder Woman debuts soon after. * Barry Allen is struck by lightning causing mysterious chemicals to fall on him. This results in him gaining the power of superspeed. Taking up the identity of the Flash, Barry becomes a vigilante crimefighter. However, despite his honourable actions, he is initially called a criminal. * The Hal Jordan Green Lantern and the Flash meet in Central City. Though heroes are considered freaks and outlaws, they manage to stop the evil Gorilla Grodd, albeit at the cost of the National Museum of History. * Superman debuts himself to the public. Though he thinks himself to be a mutant, the general public thinks he is an alien and has negative reactions about him. * The Collector of Worlds descends down on the Earth and bottles up a large chunk of Metropolis. The Collector is defeated by Superman, immediatley afterwards the general thoughts about Superman become overly positive and he is declared Earth's Greatest hero. * After a Parademon lands in Gotham City, Batman meets up with the Hal Jordan Green Lantern and ends up fighting Superman with the Flash. The four team up and are eventually joined up by Wonder Woman, Aquaman and Victor Stone. The seven defeat Darkseid and just as Superman was hailed Earth's Greatest Hero a few months ago, they are as well and the public likens to the presence of metahumans. * Author David Graves coins the team of the seven super-heroes the Justice League. Shortly after, however, he is struck with a fatal illness. Angered that the heroes are unable, or as he calls it refuse, to save him, Graves takes it on himself, slowly descending into an evil villain. * The Justice League combats and defeats Starro the Conqueror. * Bruce Wayne encounters his frist Talon. * Bruce adopts Richard Grayson as his son. He soon trains the boy to be Robin, the Boy Wonder. * Hal discovers his mentor Sinestro to be a traitor to the Green Lantern Corps. He fights and defeats Sinestro who in turn takes up a Yellow Ring of Fear. 2007 * After Bruce and Richard's relationship deteriorates, the latter leaves Gotham and becomes Nightwing. Bruce takes in Jason Todd who becomes the next Robin. * Deathstroke the Terminator debuts. * Richard Grayson, Starfire and Roy Harper meet for the first time. * Barbara Gordon becomes Batgirl. * Oliver Queen becomes the Green Arrow and soon meets Hal Jordan, though very briefly. He soon meets Aquaman and the two have negative opinions on each other. Zatanna and Hawkman also debut. * The US government founds ARGUS led by Colonel Steve Trevor. * The Justice League makes its headquarters at the Hall of Justice. * Bruce Wayne meets the villain known as Bane for the first time. Bane ends up breaking Bruce's back causing Bruce to get Jean-Paul Valley to replace him as Batman. * Hal Jordan becomes the villain known as Parallax and destroys the entire Green Lantern Corps. He then tries to alter reality. Hal eventually sacrifices himself when a great danger threatens the earth. 2008 * Bruce Wayne returns to acting as Gotham City's one and only Batman after Jean-Paul Valley's attitude becomes too erratic to control. * Hal Jordan comes back to life, becomes a Green Lantern again and slowly regains the trust of his friends for his actions. Sinestro comes out of hiding. * The Justice League abandons the Hall of Justice as their headquarters and instead opt for a satellite known as the Watchtower. * The Justice League welcomes the Martian Manhunter as a member in their ranks, but due to the martian's loyalties to Stormwatch they end up fighting and kicking the martian out. * Barbara Gordon is left paralyzed by the Joker. 2009 * 2010 * Bruce Wayne meets his biological son, through Talia al Ghul, Damian Wayne, for the first time. After a fierce battle with the Black Glove and Darkseid, Bruce disappears into the past as an amnesic. For about six months Gotham is left in civil unrest. * The Sinestro Corps War occurs. 2011 * Dick Grayson takes up the identity of Batman, Damian Wayne becomes Robin, much to Talia's dismay, and Tim Drake becomes Red Robin. Dick fights and defeats Professor Pyg, Jeremiah Arkham and the Black Glove. * The Blackest Night occurs. Black Hand is taken in by the Indigo Tribe and Nekron is defeated. * Bruce Wayne returns from the past and defeats the Hyper-Adapter. He founds Batman Incorporated shortly thereafter to combat Leviathan, an organization that hopes to destroy the world, minus a select amount of things. David Zavimbe becomes Batwing, an agent of Batman Incorporated. * The Brightest Day occurs and Alec Holland is instated as the Earth's new Swamp Thing. * The War of the Green Lanterns occurs. Hal Jordan is kicked out of the Green Lantern Corps and Sinestro is reinstated as a Green Lantern, despite being unwilling to be a Green Lantern. * Dick Grayson retires as Batman to become Nightwing again. Barbara Gordon's spine is healed and she resumes her activities as Batgirl. The Justice League combats David Graves for the first time, although they do not know it, when the Orb of Ra goes missing. Bruce Wayne and Catwoman engage in a sexual relationship. * Hal Jordan is given a faux Green Lantern ring by Sinestro for help against the Sinestro Corps. Together they shut down the Sinestro Corps. * Superman fights a nanite versioin of himself that came from his armour. The nanites greatly ruin Superman's image. * Hal and Sinestro team up again to find out about the Third Army but end up being captured by the Indigo Tribe. Eventually they smash the Indigo Tribe's lantern and end up freeing all the Indigo Lanterns, evoking Black Hand's wrath. * The United Nations founds the Justice League International. They fight the Signal Men, but shortly after are disbanded after Fire goes comatose in a fight against Lightweaver. They continue their activities, though. * Bruce combats the Joker, Bane and a new criminal, the Dollmaker as well as ending his relationship with Catwoman while taking up a new one with Charlotte Rivers. The Rise of the Vampires happens in Gotham City and shortly after an Anti-Batman Protest occurs. Bruce stops a scheme run by the Penguin to get Mayor Hady re-elected. 2012 * Bruce encounters Morgan DuCard again and later fights the Necromancer. * Superman meets Helspont. The two end up fighting. The End of the World * The time-traveling Bruce Wayne arrives here and learns of the Hyper-Adapter that is following him. Bruce heads back into his own time shortly after to found Batman Incorporated.